Arbringer
by Asharat
Summary: Six mois après la mort de Shen, un ancien résident du palais de Jade refait surface, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. La vallée de la Paix est de nouveau menacée: trois des plus grands ennemis de la Chine, que tout le monde pensait vaincu, font leur retour, avec une arme dévastatrice. Po pourra t-il les arrêter, alors qu'il est lui même en proie à divers conflits internes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voila la première fic que je poste sur kung fu panda, dont je suis un grand fan. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de coms, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donner une belle histoire. Ti/Po en vue. Les deux premiers chapitres servent à présenter un OC et à mettre en place l'intrigue. Bonne lecture.**

**Kung fu panda, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Chapitre 1 : Sensations.

_Quelque part dans l'Himalaya._

Un vent froid, hurlant, soufflait sur les plus hautes montagnes du vent, dispersant la neige à leurs sommets. De temps en temps un craquement sourd retentissait alors que des rochers se détachaient des parois.

Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait sur l'une de ses parois. Une silhouette qui progressait lentement vers le sommet. Une silhouette qui paraissait minuscule comparée à la montagne qu'elle escaladait.

Il s'agissait d'un taureau, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile grossière, déchiré au niveau des genoux. Malgré le vent froid son torse était couvert de sueur, et il soufflait comme une forge sous l'effort. Son bras droit était attaché derrière son dos. Le taureau escaladait la montagne en s'aidant seulement de ses pieds et de son bras gauche.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, le taureau finit par atteindre une corniche. Il s'y hissa difficilement et s'assit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Reprenant son souffle, le taureau laissa ses yeux d'un vert émeraude observer le paysage devant lui. Il n'y avait que des montagnes à perte de vue, et quasiment aucune trace de végétations. Mais ces montagnes, il les connaissait bien. Il les avait toutes escaladée au moins une fois.

Le taureau tira saisit l'extrémité de la corde qui retenait son bras droit et tira dessus. Le nœud se défit aussitôt et lentement il déplia son bras endolorit et commença à le masser pour favoriser la circulation du sang. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il grimpait sur cette paroi et le taureau devait l'admettre, l'exercice avait été bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Alors qu'il laissait à nouveau son regard erré sur les montagnes au alentours, le taureau eu une soudaine sensation de douleur qui le frappa en plein cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Cette sensation, il savait qu'elle arriverait un jour. Il l'avait craint toute sa vie. Mais c'était arrivé très tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Loin, très loin de la, Maître Rhino Foudroyant venait de mourir.

Le taureau prit dans une poche de son pantalon un petit rouleau simple, en acier. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un parchemin, contenant… quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même écrit, depuis quelques années déjà. Il redoutait ce jour, mais il serait bientôt temps de l'ouvrir et de révéler son contenu.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? murmura r-il d'une voix grave et profonde. Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt. Et est ce que le Guerrier Dragon le serra ?

Le vent le fit soudain frissonné. Son corps se refroidissait et les gouttes de sueur sur sa fourrure rêche, d'un bleu foncé, n'arrangeait rien. Le taureau se releva et entreprit de redescendre la montagne. Il devait rejoindre l'endroit ou il avait laissé le reste de ses affaires, une sorte de camp de base provisoire. Tandis que le taureau descendait la paroi, bien plus rapidement qu'il l'avait grimpé, il observa soigneusement le paysage devant lui, conservant chaque détail précieusement dans sa mémoire. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

Dés qu'il aurait récupéré ses affaires il allait partir, en direction de la ville de Gongmen.

**Un chapitre assez court, mais ce n'est que le début. Il est possible qu'il est des fautes, et dans ce cas je m'en excuse, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort. Le chapitre deux arrivera très vite.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Heritage

Chapitre 2 : Héritage

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Malgré les récents événements, malgré la terreur causée par le seigneur Shen, les habitants de la ville de Gongmen avaient vite retrouvé leur routine coutumière. Les bavardages raisonnant dans les rues de la ville étaient joyeux. Les mêmes mots revenaient souvent dans toutes les conversations : « Maître Croc », « Maître Bœuf », « Maître Shiffu », « les Cinq Cyclones ». Et surtout « le Guerrier Dragon ». Malgré cela, il était évident que la ville avait souffert. Plusieurs ponts étaient détruits, notamment prêt du port. Et, sans aucun doute le plus marquant, le fier palais qui dominait autrefois Gongmen n'existait plus.

Une silhouette de haute stature, entièrement recouverte d'un long manteau noir à large capuche, marchait d'un pas tranquille. Durant son long voyage, il avait entendu un grand nombre de fois le récit de la victoire du Guerrier Dragon face au seigneur Shen, de sorte qu'il avait l'impression d'y avoir assister lui-même.

La silhouette se dirigeait la où se situait auparavant le palais. Avec un sourire amusé, il constata que tout le monde s'écartait devant sa stature massive, en lui jetant des regards craintifs. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et il avait apprit à ne pas s'en soucier. Même parmi ceux de son espèce, il était considéré comme un géant.

Par contre il avait noté que plusieurs gardes, des antilopes d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, le suivaient à bonne distance, un air méfiant sur leur visage. Et ça dés qu'il avait franchit les portes de la ville. La silhouette eut un soupir, mais n'était pas surpris. La ville de Gongmen venait de vivre une terrible épreuve, rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde face preuve de prudence.

Après avoir franchit plusieurs rues, la silhouette se trouva face aux portes de l'ancien palais. Elles étaient restées intactes, et six antilopes montaient la garde. Dés qu'elles le virent s'approcher, les antilopes baissèrent leurs lances, signes évidents qu'elles chargeraient si il continuait à avancer.

La silhouette s'immobilisa et abaissa lentement sa capuche, révélant qu'il était un taureau à la fourrure d'un bleu sombre, et aux yeux verts semblables aux émeraudes. Les antilopes le regardèrent avec encore plus de méfiance et ne relevèrent pas leurs lances.

- Je ne suis pas la pour me battre, cria le taureau d'une voix grave. Je désire simplement parler avec Maître Croc et Maître Bœuf Ravageur.

En signe de bonne volonté, le taureau s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et, croisant les bras, attendit.

Les gardes se jetèrent plusieurs coupe d'œil, un peu étonné, puis l'un deux franchit les portes de l'ancien palais. L'antilope revint bientôt, accompagnés d'un bœuf à la fourrure bleu, plus claire que la sienne, et portant un pantalon en cuir brun. Il était suivit par un crocodile portant une masse à pointe au bous de la queue, des bracelets en fer noir ainsi que des épaulières et, lui aussi, un pantalon de cuir.

- Maître Taureau, murmura Maître Croc en voyant le taureau face à lui. Je me demandais quand vous allier arriver.

- Je ne suis pas un Maître vous savez, répondit le taureau en se relevant, révélant ainsi qu'il faisait une tête de plus que Maître Bœuf. Appeler moi plutôt par mon vrai prénom : Shàn.

- Si tu es la Shàn, intervint Maître Bœuf, alors tu sais…

Maître Bœuf fut incapable de continuer, mais Shàn comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha la tête et posa une de ses pattes sur l'épaule du bœuf.

- Je suis désolé pour Maître Rhino Foudroyant, dit-il d'une voix douce. Sincèrement je préférerais ne pas être la aujourd'hui et qu'il soit toujours en vie.

- Merci pour ta compassion, répondit le bœuf en poussant un long soupir. C'est une perte terrible pour nous, mais nous devons continuer à aller de l'avant.

- Et la ville de Gongmen à besoin de nous, ajouta Maître Croc.

- Je suis certain qu'avec vous elle est entre de bonne main, approuva Shàn. Toutefois j'ai remarqué que vous saviez que j'allais venir. Vous savez donc aussi pourquoi je suis la ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Maître Bœuf et Maître Croc s'échangèrent un regard, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui nous le savons, finit par dire Maître Bœuf. Nôtre Maître nous a tout expliqué… dans son testament. Tu es la pour récupérer… le Marteau des Nuages.

- En effet, approuva le taureau d'une voix calme. Mais on dirait que quelque chose ne vas pas.

- Euh, je pense que tu ferais bien mieux de nous suivre, se contenta de dire Maître Croc.

Intrigué, Shàn leur emboîta le pas. Les gardes s'écartèrent devant eux et ils franchirent les portes menant à la cour du palais. Mais la cour avait perdu sa grandeur d'antan. Le palais s'était écroulé et des débris de bois et d'objets diverses, brisés dans la chute, était dispersés un peu partout. La carcasse de l'ancien palais se trouvait quasiment en face d'eux, tas monumental de bois et de pierre. Shàn remarqua que des travaux des déblaiements avaient commencé, mais il faudrait du temps pour tout enlever.

- Le Marteau des Nuages a déjà été fortement endommagé quand… Shen à tuer notre Maître, expliqua Maître Bœuf. Et après ça, le palais à été détruit et c'est effondré en plein dessus. Le marteau est quelques part sous le palais… probablement en mille morceaux.

Maître Bœuf et Maître Croc furent étonnés de voir que Shàn gardait un visage impassible. Le taureau s'avança lentement et observa les débris, comme si ses yeux étaient capables de voir à travers les fragments de bois et les pierres disloquées.

- Ici, murmura Shàn au bous de quelques minutes.

Le taureau commença alors à faire quelques mouvements circulaires avec ses bras, tous en se déplaçant lentement. Bientôt une lueur dorée enveloppa ses poings, puis la même lueur apparut autour de plusieurs débris. Ceux ci, lentement, se soulevèrent du sol.

_ Du Qi, murmura Maître Croc, sous le choc. Comment… Comment a t-il apprit ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Maître Bœuf sur le même ton. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Shàn déplaça plusieurs débris par la voie des airs, créant un petit chemin parmi les éclats de bois et de pierres. Quand il eut finit, le taureau fut prit de frisson et se frotta vigoureusement les mains.

_ Rien de grave, annonça t-il en voyant les visages inquiets des deux Maîtres à côté de lui.

Shàn s'engagea dans le chemin qu'il venait de créer à travers le palais, suivit par les deux Maîtres. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps. Au bous d'une vingtaine de mètres un mur de débris leur bloquait le passage. Mais personnes ne s'y intéressait. Car au pieds de se mur gisait les restes du Marteau des Nuages.

Comme l'avait deviné Maître Bœuf, le Marteau des Nuages avait énormément souffert. La tête, déjà endommagé par le seigneur Shen, avait perdu quelques autres morceaux. Quand au manche, il était complètement brisé, certains morceaux étaient si petits qu'ils auraient pu se casser en deux rien quand les tenant entre leurs mains.

- Je suis désolé, dit Maître Bœuf. Je sais que ce marteau devait beaucoup compter pour toi.

Shàn, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et rassembla les morceaux du marteau sur ses genoux. Puis il ferma les yeux, tendit une main sur les débris du marteau et, posa l'autre sur son cœur.

Une lumière dorée jailli du corps de Shàn la ou il avait posé sa main, et l'engloba lentement. La lumière devint de plus en plus vive, obligeant Maître Bœuf et Maître Croc à détourner les yeux. Il y eut un soudain flash, et la lumière disparut brusquement.

Quand les deux Maîtres levèrent à nouveaux leurs regards vers Shàn, celui-ci se relevait péniblement. Le taureau s'aidait du Marteau des Nuages, qui, à leur grande surprise, avait retrouvé sa forme originelle. Comme si il n'avait jamais subit le moindre dégât.

- Mais… Comment ? balbutia Maître Bœuf.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez sur le Marteau des Nuages, répondit le taureau d'une voix fatigué. Même Maître Rhino Foudroyant ne savait pas tout à son sujet. Rien de surprenant après tout, car ce marteau… est mon héritage. Et ses secrets on toujours été bien gardé.

Shàn sortit alors de sous son long manteau une longues et fine bandelette. Il commença soigneusement à l'enrouler autour du marteau, sous le regard intrigué des deux Maîtres.

_ Pour le moment il vaux mieux que tout le monde pense que le Marteau des Nuages est détruit, expliqua Shàn sans s'arrêter. S'il vous plait n'en dite à rien à personne, pas même aux autres Maîtres. Pareil pour moi, je préférerais que mon retour ne soit pas ébruité.

- Est ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose de grave ? demanda Maître Croc. Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons aider.

- Non, répondit le taureau. Comme vous l'avez-vous même dit, vous avez une ville à protégé. Par ailleurs, vous avez vos propres blessures à panser.

Maître Bœuf et Maître Croc baissèrent la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, l'image de Maître Rhino Foudroyant flotta dans tous les esprits.

- Bien, nous ferrons comme tu le désires, finit par annoncer Maître Bœuf. Nous garderons secret ton retour, et nous répandrons la rumeur de la destruction du marteau. En espérant que cela puisse t'aidé… quoiqu'il se prépare.

Shàn les remercia et s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Les deux Maîtres lui proposèrent de rester pour se reposer cette nuit, mais le taureau refusa. Malgré la fatigue du à sa grande utilisation du Qi, il avait bien l'intention de marché jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Il devait maintenant atteindre la dernière étape de son voyage : la Vallée de la Paix.


End file.
